Dream Come True
by rurokun
Summary: A trip to Juvia's dorm results in a very interesting scene. T for suggestive themes and maybe 1 or 2 cuss words.


**_hey guys! yeah, i made another one-shot. this one im actually very proud of. this is dedicated to my friend Luna Lumiini, who loves GrayxJuvia. hope u like it. ^^_**

**_ok. so i decided to rate this T. its not completely dirty, but it does get a little intimate. XD_**

**_kk. hope u like it! =D_**

* * *

Juvia was walking home after a long mission. She was utterly exhausted, and just couldn't wait to go home, go to sleep, and dream about her beloved Gray-sama.

She was just walking around the corner when she saw something that made her heart break.

There, at Lucy's doorstep, were Gray, Natsu, and Erza, who were just entering Lucy's apartment. Juvia knew that the 4 were extremely close. But still seeing Gray happy without her made everything all the more sadder.

Juvia sighed. She quickly walked past Lucy's apartment and began heading to the Fairy Tail dorms to wallow in her despair.

* * *

When Juvia got home, she immediately took a bath and let herself be consumed by the foamy bubbles.

Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her room to get dressed. Right when she got there, there was a knock on her door. She didn't think too much of it.

'Must be Cana or Erza-san.' She thought to herself. What she didn't expect was to open the door and see Gray standing there.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly, Juvia realized what she was wearing and turned redder than a tomato.

Apparently, Gray had realized, too. He looked at Juvia's half naked form, and had to hold back a nosebleed.

"Uh... Juvia?" Gray asked, pinching his nose.

"Y-Y-Yes?" She stammered, desperately wanting to shut the door and put on at least one article of clothing. Preferrably her underwear.

"I-I.. Uh... Just... Wanted to see how you were... doing..." Gray said, already feeling something trickle down his nose.

"R-Really? H-How come?" Juvia asked. She was beginning to feel a cold draft.

"B-Because I saw you walk past Lucy's house. You looked really sad." He said, trying to sniff the blood back up his nose.

"Oh. Thank you, Gray-sama. Juvia is alright." She gave him a small smile.

"That's good. So.. Can I come in?" He asked, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Juvia nearly swooned at what he said. She remained calm and replied, "That would be great. Can Juvia get dressed first, though?"

Gray remembered what she was wearing again. He felt blood coming back to his nose as his quickly said, "Sure."

Once Juvia closed the door, she quickly ran around like a mad woman trying to find something that said _'Cute, but not desperate.'_

Gray, on the other hand, lost his cool once Juvia closed the door. His nose splurted out blood, and he tried to wipe it off as quickly as possible.

Inside, Juvia found the perfect outfit. Shorts and a loose shirt. She quickly put it on and opened the door again.

"Juvia is all better now. Please come inside, Gray-sama." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. And just call me Gray. No need for the sama." He stepped inside her dorm.

Everything was blue. The walls, the carpet, the bed, the couch. He couldn't see a speck of any other color besides a bit of white or black. However, it was also very cozy and cute. It suited Juvia very well.

_'Dammit, Gray. Stop thinking about her that way. She's nakama. Nothing more, nothing less.'_ He kept thinking that until he spotted 2 small plushie dolls.

One of them looked very much like him, and the other looked exactly like Juvia. He didn't know whether to be creeped out or flattered.

He just decided to be flattered. I mean, the dolls were very cute. He took a seat on the couch, which was very soft. He immediately relaxed.

"Would Gray-sa... Gray like some tea?" She asked, her hands behind her back.

"Sure. Thanks." He replied, with a small smile.

Juvia nodded and sprinted to the kitchen. Once there, she began holding her heart, and could feel little prickles of warmth on her face.

_'Calm down, Juvia. Gray is Juvia's friend. Gray is being nice, and Juvia has to be nice back. Because Juvia is nakama. Nothing more, nothing less.'_

Juvia became a bit sad after thinking that, but quickly remembered about Gray's tea.

Once she was finished making it, she went back to the frontroom. Unfortunately, it seemed that Juvia took a bit too long. So Gray was sprawled out on her couch, sleeping and snoring.

Juvia looked at him and quietly giggled. _'Gray looks so cute when he's asleep.'_

She looked at his sleeping form. Realizing that he won't wake up anytime soon, she had a crazy idea.

_'Perhaps, if Juvia should kiss Gray when he is asleep...'_

Juvia's acted on instinct. She slowly leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

It seems that karma was being a complete bitch that day, because right when Juvia had her lips on Gray's, Gray woke up.

He saw Juvia near his face, and felt something on his lips.

_'Is Juvia... kissing me?'_ Gray began blushing.

Juvia ended the kiss and looked at Gray again. She saw his open eyes, and lost it.

"G-Gray! Oh! J-Juvia was just... U-Um..." She was flustered, and just hung her head down in shame.

"J-Juvia is terribly sorry for doing that to Gray while he was asleep." She started wringing her hands in nervousness.

"N-No. I-It's okay." Gray said, running a hand through his black locks.

Juvia looked up at him. "S-So, Gray forgives Juvia?"

"Yeah." He looked at her and smiled.

Juvia looked at Gray and gave him a small smile. She remembered his tea.

"Oh! Juvia made Gray some tea, but Gray was asleep." She reached to get his tea. She turned around quickly, and as luck might have had it, the rug under her feet accidentally slipped. Juvia lost her balance, and the tea went flying to the floor.

**"KYAA!"**

**"OOMF!"**

Luckily, there was something to impact the fall. It was Gray.

Juvia was frozen, hoping what she had fallen on was not who she thought it was. Of course, it was.

Gray didn't know what to do. Here was a pretty girl, with short shorts, and she was right on top of him. He was afraid another nosebleed was going to come.

Juvia slowly got up. And the only way to get up was to put her hands on his firm chest.

She finally pushed herself up and looked at him.

"J-Juvia is so sorry, Gray! I-It was an accident! I-I didn't mean-"

Suddenly, Gray leaned forward and gave Juvia a kiss on the cheek. He pulled back. "Sorry. I wanted to do that."

Juvia was afraid her heart might burst of happiness. She felt faint and her face was red. She was trying to keep her breathing intact.

"I-It's okay, Gray." Juvia said, her voice barely audible.

Gray looked in her eyes.

"Juvia. Can I kiss you?"

Juvia's eyes became wide. "G-Gray wants to k-kiss Juvia?"

"Yeah. So can I?"

Juvia nodded slightly, her heart running at a million miles a second.

Gray leaned in slowly, and gave Juvia a tender kiss on her lips.

Juvia's eyes fluttered close in complete bliss. She hoped that this wasn't a dream. If it was, she hoped it would never end.

Then, the kiss became a bit deeper, more passionate. Gray slowly licked Juvia's lips, asking for entrance. Juvia was nervous, but slowly opened her mouth.

Juvia slightly moaned. _'Gray's mouth... is so hot...'_

She ran her hands in his shaggy black hair. In the process, she pressed herself against him even closer.

Gray's hand slid up Juvia's shirt. He began pulling up her shirt.

_'God... Her skin... It's so soft...'_

Juvia wrapped his arm around his neck, wanting both of their skin to touch. She ran her other hand down his hard stomach, his muscles contracting from her touch.

Gray pulled off Juvia's shirt and tossed it to the side. His hand slid down to her hip, near the hem of her shorts. He started to tug at them.

Juvia immediately pulled away from the kiss. "Wait. Gray. Juvia isn't ready for this..."

Gray looked at her, then removed his hand from her hip. "It's okay. I'm sorry I let it got this far."

Juvia gave him a shy smile. "That's alright. Juvia... Juvia enjoyed it." Her face turned red.

Gray blushed. "Um, Juvia? Would you... Uh... Be my... Girlfriend?"

Juvia turned redder. "Juvia would love to be Gray's boyfriend."

Gray smiled. "Great. Should we go to Fairy Tail to everyone the good news?"

Juvia stood up. "Sure. Let's go."

"Uh, Juvia. Your shirt."

Juvia looked down and remembered her shirt was on the floor. She blushed, picked it up, and put it back on.

"Okay. Now Juvia is ready to go." She smiled, embarrassed.

Gray smiled. "Come on." He took her hand, and they left the dorm.

.

.

.

_'This isn't a dream. It's a dream come true.'_

.

.

.

* * *

**_ok. i was such a sap when i wrote this. i was also a bit fetish as well. yeah, u know how i am. and if u dont, well just go to my profile. XD_**

**_the ending was entirely hard to do. i was actually gonna turn this M-rated, but i didn't. cause im still a noob at making those. T_T_**

**_anyway, hoped u liked this story Luna! made it just for you. ^^_**

**_and i hope everyone else liked it. plz R&R. and remember, i read all my reviews. even if i dont reply. ^^_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


End file.
